


Lust the Tide

by gracerene



Series: Gods Made Them Do It [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Percy, Boys Kissing, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jasercy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Riding, Something Made Them Do It, Top Jason, Voyeurism, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason have to have sex for ~reasons. Annabeth and Piper are okay with it, as long as they can watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an AU of my fic [Lust in Lightning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3206069), which you don't have to have read to get this one at all. Basically when I was reading Mark of Athena, this little plot bunny popped into my head to have Percy and Jason need to have sex for ~very important reasons. But when I was thinking about how that scenario played out, I had two potential scenarios: one where the boys go off to have sex by themselves, and one where their girlfriends end up watching and directing things a bit. I actually started writing both version, until I decided that the first one would be a bit easier to pull off. BUT, I couldn't get the second scenario out of my head, so here it is! The reason why Percy and Jason are having sex is the same in the two fics, and there are a few other similarities, but they definitely aren't the same fic. I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Thanks so much to nia-kantorka for giving this a quick look over for me. Mostly unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

"So you guys need to have sex." 

Annabeth sounded surprisingly level headed about the entire situation, and Percy wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Piper, on the other hand, looked like she might faint, a much more expected reaction.

"Yeah. Mr. D – _Bacchus_ , basically said that Jason and I having sex would be a worthy sacrifice. There was also something about Diet Pepsi, but I sort of didn't hear anything after the having sex part."

"I just think he wants us to spill some in his honor," Jason added.

"Well, obviously you're not going to do it, right?" Piper's voice was much higher than normal.

"What? Spill the Diet Pepsi?" Percy asked, furrowing his brow.

"I don't think that's the part she's objecting to," Annabeth sighed, giving Percy a weary glance. "Do you think he was telling the truth, will he really help us kill the giant twins if you do this?"

Percy looked at Jason and they both nodded. "Yeah, he seemed genuine. He also seemed very...enthusiastic. Said he'd be more than willing to join in if we need _incentive_." Percy shuddered. He had thought he might barf when Bacchus suggested that particular idea. Thankfully Jason had seemed equally creeped out, and told him they could manage without.

"We can't be sure we'll have another opportunity to get a God on our sides, what with Zeus keeping Mount Olympus on lockdown," Annabeth murmured thoughtfully. "This might be our only chance to save Nico and kill Otis and Ephialtes. Are you willing to do it?"

" _Of course_ they aren't!"

Jason's face was determined as he turned to face Piper. "I don't want to lose you, Pipes, but this quest is important. I'm willing to do what I have to in order to make sure we succeed."

Percy turned towards Annabeth in an attempt to give Jason and Piper some privacy. "If you're not okay with it, we'll find another way, I promise. I'm not losing you again, not because of some God," he said in an undertone, rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone. His eyes flicked over to Jason. "But yeah, I'm okay with it."

Annabeth sat back, eyes flicking appraisingly between Jason and Percy. "Well, I guess it _would_ be pretty hot. And it's not like he's the first guy you've been attracted to. You do seem to have a type – "

"What?" Percy interrupted. "What do you mean I have a type? And who else have I been attracted to?"

"You mean hot, powerful, blonds?" Annabeth laughed. " _Please_ , I wasn't the only one who was just a little _too_ interested in Luke."

Percy blushed. He hadn't really thought about it that way, but she did have a point. It probably wasn't exactly straight guy behaviour to focus on how attractive your nemesis was every time you crossed swords. And wow, how had Percy never realized the suggestiveness of that particular phrasing.

Piper and Jason had finished their whispered conversation and were now listening in. Thankfully, Piper's voice seemed to be in her normal register this time as she spoke.

"I – I agree it's our best bet, and I don't want anybody to die just because I couldn't accept it." Jason squeezed Piper's hand on the table encouragingly. "If you guys are okay with going through with it, than so am I."

"Agreed. On one condition," Annabeth said. "I want to watch."

"What?" Jason and Piper both turned to stare at Annabeth with wide eyes. Percy wasn't all that surprised. Annabeth's curiosity and desire to know everything certainly didn't stop in the bedroom.

"I want to watch. I don't want to join in, exactly, but if I'm not there, I'm just going to be imagining what's happening and building it all up in my head. If I'm there, it'll feel like I'm a part of it, that it's just...a new kink we're exploring together." She paused, grinning slyly. "Not to mention, I _do_ think you guys will look pretty good together."

Part of Percy was worried that he wouldn't be able to go through with it if Annabeth was watching, if she was actually seeing him have sex with somebody else. But mostly he was relieved. He'd feel less guilty about everything if he didn't have to hide it.

"Me too," Piper said, decisively. Jason looked at her with raised brows. "I know I'm not always...the most secure in our relationship. And I want to be okay with this, I want us to be okay. If I'm not here, I'll drive myself mad wondering what's really happening. I want to know." She smiled shyly at Annabeth, blushing. "Plus Annabeth has a point, it does seem kind of hot."

Percy coughed. "Um, right. So this is happening then." He looked expectantly at Jason.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Leo was saying that we need some supplies to finish repairs on the ship. We can send out the others and do it then."

"That sounds good. Are we all agreed to keeping this quiet? I don't like keeping secrets from everybody else, but this…" Annabeth trailed off, looking nervous for the first time.

"Of course we won't tell anybody if you don't want," Percy jumped in, reaching for her hand.

"We won't tell anybody," Piper agreed.

Jason nodded his agreement. He shifted in his seat, and opened his mouth a few times as if to speak, before closing it again.

"Yes, Jason?" Annabeth prompted patiently.

"How are we going to decide...who does what?" he asked awkwardly, face turning crimson.

Percy had no clue what he was talking about, and tried to work it out in his head before giving up and finally looking to Annabeth for guidance. She was looking skyward with a look of exasperation. "You mean which one of you is going to be doing the fucking."

Jason and Piper looked shocked at her language, and Percy smiled. He'd forgotten how prim and proper Annabeth was around everybody most of the time. Percy looked at Annabeth, silently asking if they were on the same page. She nodded.

Percy turned to Jason. "You're going to fuck me."

Jason's eyes widened. "What just like that? No battling for strongest demi-god?"

"We're still out on the ocean, which gives me the advantage. Having you fuck me will even out the playing field." Percy shrugged. "Plus, I think Bacchus would prefer it that way, anyways." He didn't add the fact that he was probably more experienced than Jason, so it would likely be easier for him. Annabeth was...adventurous in the bedroom, and she'd recently introduced him to the wonder that was his prostate. But he knew if he made it seem like he had more experience with something than Jason, it'd turn into a competition. Normally he wouldn't mind – because he could totally kick Jason's ass – but they didn't really have the time and the easier this whole thing went, the better for everybody.

Jason narrowed his eyes at Percy in suspicion, as if he knew that Percy was holding something back, but he didn't argue the point. Percy figured he'd have been putting up more of a fight if Percy had tried to logic him into bottoming, but that was only because he didn't know how awesome it felt. At least, it'd always felt awesome with Annabeth, or when he'd fooled around on his own. How much different could a real dick be?

"So, let's all meet back here tomorrow. As soon as the others head out for supplies," Annabeth said, interrupting his thoughts. They all agreed.

"What do you say to a little practice for tomorrow?" Annabeth asked with a wicked smile, once Piper and Jason had left.

Percy kissed her enthusiastically and led the way to her room.

***


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh…" Percy trailed off, looking hesitantly over at Annabeth, who was sitting next to Piper in the corner of the stables. Jason was kneeling awkwardly next to him on the blanket that somebody – Annabeth – had spread out in the middle of the floor.

Annabeth was actually the only person who seemed at ease; the rest of them were all in obvious stages of discomfort. Percy was starting to doubt the decision to have the girls sit in; he wasn't sure he could even kiss Jason – let alone _more_ – with Annabeth right there watching them. Sure, Jason was an attractive guy, and _maybe_ he'd had a few passing thoughts about what those muscles would feel like pressed on top of him, but that was just fantasy. Actually acting out those fantasies, in front of his girlfriend no less, seemed weird. Plus, he couldn't deny that part of him was worried that he might be _too_ into this, and he wasn't sure it'd be all that much fun to have sex with somebody who didn't want him just as much.

Jason seemed to be having similar worries, at least about the having sex in front of his girlfriend thing, if the nervous looks he kept throwing at Piper were anything to go by. At first glance, Piper appeared to be relaxed, but it was obvious to anybody who knew her that it was just an act. Her body looked too posed, like she'd looked up a picture of relaxation and was trying to mimic it exactly. Her eyes kept darting all over the room like she wasn't sure where she should look.

Percy looked at Jason for a moment, both of them kneeling and unmoving in front of one another, before gazing over at Annabeth helplessly. She sighed, loudly.

"Percy, kiss Jason."

Her tone brooked no argument and Percy shuffled forward towards Jason, leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against his. Jason's lips were warm and surprisingly smooth beneath his own, slightly fuller than Annabeth's. He'd always imagined that kissing a guy would be totally different than kissing a girl, that their mouths would be rough and hard and unforgiving. But Jason's mouth was as soft as a girl's. He might not even have realized it was a guy he was kissing, if it weren't for his open eyes, staring straight into Jason's blue ones.

"Seriously? I've kissed my grandmother with more passion than that."

Piper snorted at Annabeth's proclamation, and Jason startled, looking guilty as he whipped his head around to face her. Percy couldn't help noticing that she seemed much more relaxed than she had a moment ago. He guessed their awkward half-kiss was good for something. 

"We already know you guys are attracted to each other," Piper said. Percy raised his eyebrows at Jason who refused to look over, though the tips of his ears were turning red. "You might as well make it enjoyable for all of us, if you're going through with it anyways," Piper finished, flashing them a genuine smile. Annabeth was grinning at her in approval, and Jason looked like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. Which Percy didn't really get, because she'd already given her approval yesterday, but if this would make things less awkward, then he was all for it. Plus, Piper had said that Jason was _attracted_ to him, which meant that Percy had a new goal. If they were going to have sex, then he was damn well going to be better at it than Jason. He was going to make Jason come apart.

He reached forward, turning Jason's head to face him, before going in for another kiss. This time he wasn't settling for a chaste press of lips. No, he was going to kiss Jason for all he was worth. Jason seemed to be on board with the plan, not even pausing a moment before returning the passionate kiss, opening his mouth and inviting Percy in. 

Somehow Percy ended up straddling Jason's thighs, hands clutching Jason's waist as they traded hungry kisses. Despite his superior position above Jason, Jason had managed to gain control of the kiss. Want lanced through Percy as Jason's broad hands cradled his neck and head, positioning Percy exactly how he wanted him. 

He and Annabeth had played around with a lot of different things, and he'd always loved when she took control. But there was a thrilling edge here that wasn't there with Annabeth. Maybe because Jason was a guy, or because he didn't know Jason as well as Annabeth. Or maybe because Percy knew that Jason might really be able to overpower him, that in terms of physical strength and abilities, they were incredibly well-matched. They weren't just playing with control; Jason might really be able to take it from him. The thought had his cock stiffening in his jeans.

Percy broke for air, panting against Jason's mouth and looking over at the girls in the corner. Both of their eyes were intent upon Jason and Percy, their faces flushed.

"Jason," Piper's voice called out, surprisingly strong. "Take off Percy's shirt."

Percy heard Jason's breath hitch at Piper's command, but his hands dutifully reached for the hem of Percy's shirt. The pads of his fingers were warm and rough against his stomach as they slipped under the t-shirt and slid it slowly upwards, revealing Percy's chest. He couldn't hide his shudder as those fingertips grazed over a sensitive nipple before finally pulling the shirt off and tossing it away.

In the corner, Piper whispered something to Annabeth and she giggled. Percy wanted to ask what she was was saying, but before he had a chance, Annabeth was ordering him to take off Jason's shirt.

He wasn't as delicate about it as Jason had been, just ripping the damn thing right off, mussing up Jason's normally perfect blond hair. Without his permission, his hands slipped to Jason's shoulders, fingers tracing the smooth, hot skin. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Jason's muscled chest, the way his tanned skin contrasted with Percy's lighter coloring.

His hand came to rest against Jason's throat and Percy could feel Jason's pulse pounding beneath his palm. Their eyes met, and a thrill ran through Percy at the naked lust he saw reflected in Jason's eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour Percy. Percy wanted him to.

"I want you to lay back, Jason. And Percy," Annabeth broke off, as if in thought, while Jason collapsed back against the sheet, his eyes burning hot into Percy's. "Look at me Percy." 

Almost reluctantly he dragged his gaze away from Jason's and looked at Annabeth. She was beautiful, blond hair loose, and face flushed and bright like it got whenever they were having sex. "Are you hard Percy?" He nodded, feeling sort of guilty, even though that was the whole point.

"Good. Pull yourself out. I want to see you."

Percy felt his skin flush as his hands went to the waistband of his jeans. He'd known he'd be having sex in front of the girls, and that Piper and Jason would be seeing him _naked_ for the first time, but something about exposing himself like this felt so dirty and a little thrilling. Undoing his jeans, he shoved a hand into his boxers, hesitating as he gripped his cock. He looked down at Jason, who was eyeing him hungrily.

"Do it, Jackson. Show me your dick," he growled, too low for the girls to hear.

Percy moaned and shoved his boxers and jeans down his thighs, wrapping his hand around his cock and lazily pumping it as he leaned over Jason's prone form. Percy smirked at the look of obvious appreciation in Jason's eyes as he took him in. He might not be porn star big, but he definitely wasn't anything to sneeze at.

Without even thinking about it, Percy leaned in and kissed him, wet and filthy as his hand continued working his cock. He pressed down hard against Jason's groin and felt the hardness beneath his ass. Just knowing that soon it would be _inside_ of him had Percy shuddering into the kiss.

"Kiss your way down his chest, Percy," Annabeth called out. Percy jolted guiltily. He was so caught up in his surge of lust that he'd almost completely forgotten about Annabeth and why they were doing this.

Jason lay perfectly still as Percy kissed his way down his throat, down his collarbone, lingering on his nipples at Piper's encouragement. Percy would have been offended at his lack of response, but he could see Jason's hands clenched white at his sides, could feel the tension practically vibrating out of him at the effort to stay still. It must be _killing_ him not to try and take control, Percy thought a little smugly as he swirled his tongue against his lower stomach. Well, Percy was just going to have to try harder if he wanted Jason to lose it.

He was hovering now above Jason's groin, could smell his arousal through his jeans and Percy _wanted_. Wanted to get his mouth on Jason, to find out what he tasted like. His mouth was practically watering at the thought and his hands slid to the button before hesitating. Almost reluctantly he looked over at Annabeth and Piper, silently asking for permission, for instruction.

There was some more whispering from the girls in the corner, and then Annabeth called out, "Get him naked."

Percy eagerly complied, pulling off Jason's jeans and boxers faster than a regular human could have managed. 

"Eager much, Jackson?" Jason murmured, voice low. Percy could tell he meant the words to be taunting, but his lust-blown eyes and wavering voice gave him away. Jason _so_ wanted him. 

Percy leaned down, blowing gently against the base of Jason's erection, which was lying flush against his stomach. It twitched and a bead of precome pearled at the tip. Jason's eyes widened as they met Percy's, and Percy grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only one, _Grace_."

Faintly, he heard giggling, and then an amused voice saying, "Stop flirting and suck his cock already!"

The words felt irresistible, and before he'd realized what he was doing, Jason's cock was sliding easily inside his open mouth. He moaned when he'd realized what had happened, that Piper had used her charmspeak on him, though it probably wasn't on purpose. For a moment, Percy was almost jealous of Jason and all the wonderful things Piper could do to him, could _make_ him do. Of course, Annabeth didn't need charmspeak to make Percy do what she wanted, but the idea that he would be _compelled_ to do what he was commanded sent shivers of desires down Percy's spine.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head and focus on the task at hand, on Jason's thick length filling his mouth. It felt so much different from when he'd tried sucking on a dildo that one time, and the smell, taste, and feel of Jason was overwhelming. Percy had a feeling he could easily lose himself in this, could suck Jason off forever until he was spending himself inside Percy's mouth. But that wasn't what they were here for.

"Stop."

Percy did, sliding off with a slick pop, and staring up into Jason's glazed eyes. His lips were red and shiny, like he'd been biting them to keep quiet. Percy realized that at some point Jason's hands had woven their way into Percy's hair, his fingers still lightly gripping the strands. Percy grinned. "Now who's eager?"

Jason narrowed his eyes, and then his whole body was coming alive, springing into action and flipping Percy over onto his stomach. He pinned Percy down, leaning the full weight of his naked body all along Percy's back.

In their corner, the girls seemed delighted, laughing and talking excitedly. Percy could just barely make them out from his position, and he couldn't help but notice they both looked...different than when they'd come in. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. Before he had a chance to think on it further though, Jason's hands were at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them ruthlessly down and exposing his ass completely.

The air felt cool against his overheated skin and he could practically feel the blood darkening his skin as Jason took in his naked body. Percy wasn't ashamed or anything. He definitely worked out – he really didn't have much of a choice as a demi-god at Camp Half Blood – but it was different being naked in front of somebody for the first time. Especially when he knew Jason was about to bone him.

Jason's hands cupped his cheeks, gently kneading them. Percy arched back into the pressure, the feeling strangely soothing. But after several long moments of nothing but the squeezing, Percy was ready to move things along. It seemed like Piper and Annabeth were thinking the same thing, because a moment later one of them spoke up. 

"You've got to open him up, Jason. Get him ready for you." That would be Annabeth, speaking in the low, sexy tone she only ever used during sex. 

Jason groaned above him, whether from the words or from Annabeth's tone Percy didn't know. But he was fumbling around the edge of the blanket, and a moment later the familiar snap of a lube cap sounded. A slick finger slid down his crack, circling his entrance, and Percy had to bite his lip on a whimper as it slipped inside. 

He'd thought this part would be easy. Annabeth had fingered him and more before, and he knew what to expect. But what he hadn't counted on was how much _thicker_ Jason's fingers would be, how the pads would be rougher, how his voice would be deeper as he swore softly above him. It already felt so damn _good_ and he hadn't even found that magic button yet.

"More," he growled, pushing back against Jason's fingers. Surprisingly, Jason actually listened, quickly sliding a second finger inside Percy's hole and pumping them steadily.

"Curl your fingers down as you pull out," Annabeth suggested, her voice breathy. "Sort of a come-hither motion."

Jason hummed and did as instructed, and a few pumps later Percy was moaning loudly as Jason grazed over that spot inside him that always made Percy see stars.

" _There_ you go. Hmm...I think he's probably good and ready for you now, Jason."

"Yes," Piper added enthusiastically. "I think you should fuck him now."

" _Fuck_ ," Jason panted. Percy could feel his cock twitch where it was pressed against Percy's thigh. 

Percy smiled and bucked Jason back a bit, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He heard the wet sound of Jason slicking his cock and then the blunt head was rubbing teasingly against his entrance. 

He felt _good_ , that slippery, teasing slide, the way the tip caught on the wrinkled skin of his hole, lighting up all the sensitive nerve endings. But it wasn't _enough_ , and Jason didn't seem to be _moving_.

Frustrated, Percy looked back over his shoulder, a little surprised to note the trembling in Jason's hands. His eyes seemed glued to where his cock was barely pushing against Percy's hole, expression torn between fear and lust.

"You planning on actually fucking me anytime soon, bro?"

Jason bit his lip, teeth pulling at his scar. "It's just so _small_. I don't know how I'm gunna fit, man. I don't want to hurt you."

Percy glared. Yeah, it was sweet that Jason was being all chivalrous, but Percy didn't need some son of Zeus protecting him. He could handle anything Jason could give him.

He turned quickly, catching Jason off guard and pinning him back against the ground. Percy's hands wrapped tight around Jason's firm shoulders, and that massive erection of his nestled perfectly between Percy's cheeks. He grinned at the look of shock on Jason's face at being overpowered. His grin grew even wider as he rocked his hips down and the look of shock melted into lust.

Slowly, he unclenched his hands from Jason's shoulders and slid them down his chest, moving them back around himself and gripping Jason's cock. He raised up on his knees, poising himself over Jason.

"Well, since you're too scared to fuck me, I guess I'll just have to do it myself," Percy said, laughing as Jason narrowed his eyes at the dig, before lowering himself down on Jason's hard dick.

It burned. Jason was much bigger than anything he and Annabeth had used before. Percy might have been overconfident in his ability to take it, but hell if he was going to back out now. Below him, Jason was wide-eyed, his breathing already heavy as his hands clenched hard at Percy's hips.

"Fuck," Jason muttered. It didn't seem like he was capable of saying much else. Percy smirked. He was totally winning. Well, just as soon as he managed to get all of Jason's dick inside his ass. His hands found Jason's on his hips and he continued pressing down, focusing on relaxing his muscles until finally his cheeks rested firmly against Jason's groin.

Throughout it all, Percy's eyes never left Jason's. He felt raw, shaky, even though they'd barely started. This felt so much more intimate than he'd thought it would, Jason staring at him with open, heated eyes as Percy adjusted around his thick length. Percy licked his lips, and Jason's eyes flicked downwards, tracing the motion.

From the corner, he heard a soft moan, and started. He'd almost completely forgotten about the girls, that they weren't alone. Forgotten why they were doing this in the first place. Forgotten about Annabeth. He flushed guiltily, looking towards them.

He felt dizzy, and it was hard to see through the sweat that was beginning to drip into his eyes. They seemed… _closer_ than they had been when they'd started, or something, but he couldn't really make it out. Before his eyes had a chance to focus, Jason decided to flex his hips upward and Percy moaned, long and low.

"Gods, yes," Percy breathed, turning back to focus completely on Jason.

"Like that?" Jason asked, planting his feet flat against the floor and fucking steadily up into Percy. He seemed to have regained some of his equilibrium, which oddly pleased Percy. Insecurity just wasn't a good look on him.

The gentle thrusts felt good. The pain-tinged pleasure pulsing sweetly under his skin. But Percy wanted _more_. 

"I'd like it better if you could fuck me harder. Aren't demi-gods supposed to be strong? I mean, for a son of Zeus – "

"Jupiter," Jason snapped, before pulling out and slamming back in, not even stopping to pause before starting up a fast, brutal rhythm. Jason's fingers dug into Percy's hips so hard he thought they might bruise as he dragged Percy down to meet every thrust.

There wasn't anything for Percy to do but take it, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't exactly mind. Slowly he leaned back, changing the angle slightly until Jason's cock brushed up against his prostate. A high-pitched moan escaped his throat as he shuddered at the lightning pleasure shooting through him. His reaction didn't escape Jason's notice and he held him fast, maintaining the crazy good angle and fucking him for all he was worth, eyes narrowed in determination.

"Fuck, Jason," Percy whimpered, reaching down to stroke his cock in time with Jason's rapid thrusts. "Fuck, I'm going to come."

"Yeah?" Jason growled. There was no hint of the nervous boy who worried about hurting Percy. No, Jason didn't seem to have any reservations about putting his cock in Percy's ass anymore. "Going to come riding my dick?"

Percy's jaw dropped. "Keep – Keep talking," he stuttered, barely able to get the words out between thrusts. Percy was kind of a slut for dirty talk. He'd never have expected straightlaced Jason to be any good at it, but then again, he wouldn't have expected Annabeth to have such a filthy mouth either.

 _Annabeth_. He thought about turning his head, making that connection, but he didn't have time. Jason gave another brutal thrust, and immediately launched into a stream of dirty talk that made Percy blush.

"Gods, Percy. Fuck," Jason growled. His hips were starting to stutter and falter, a sure sign that he was close. "You're so hot, feel so good. Taking my cock so well."

Percy whimpered, the rough-low cadence of Jason's voice tumbling him over the edge. He came with a shout, covering Jason's chest with shiny, white droplets as he clenched down on the hard dick inside him.

Jason gasped as Percy climaxed, and just a few pumps later he was quickly following, mouth dropping open as he shuddered through his own release. He kept thrusting his hips through his orgasm, and Percy could feel the wet drip of Jason's come easing out of his ass with every slide.

They stared at each other in silence for a few beats. The stables were silent except for their panting breaths, and some suspiciously loud breathing from the corner. Percy quirked an eyebrow at Jason, and he grinned before turning his head to check on the girls.

Piper and Annabeth looked almost as blissed out as Percy felt. They were lying flat on the ground, side by side, their fingers loosely entwined. Piper's hair looked wild and Annabeth's pale skin was tinged pink as their chests rapidly rose and fell.

Percy smiled. He'd been worried about what seeing him and Jason together would mean for all of them, but they seemed to have all gotten something out of it. A quick glance down at Jason showed that he was thinking similar positive thoughts, and Percy couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing him. It was just meant to be a quick peck, but it didn't take much for it to turn heated and filthy. Jason was still half-hard inside Percy's ass, and they both moaned into the kiss when Percy ground down against him.

"Wow, you guys really are insatiable, aren't you?" Piper laughed, her voice much closer than Percy had been expecting.

Reluctantly, he pulled back from Jason. He sat up onto Jason's lap carefully, grinning happily up at Annabeth who was standing above them. Percy tilted his face back, and Annabeth easily took the hint, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. There was no hesitation or distance, and something around his heart eased.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get you cleaned up before your ass ends up glued to Jason."

Jason seemed to choke on thin air, and Percy laughed as he finally eased himself off of Jason. He took the proffered towel from Annabeth, and saw Piper handing a similar towel to Jason. A little late to be preserving modesty, he thought, but Percy supposed he _did_ feel a bit...stickier than he had at the beginning.

"So...we all good?" Jason asked, as he climbed awkwardly to his feet.

"Yeah, bro, we're all good."

They gave each other shaky grins, and Percy didn't miss the shy smiles Annabeth and Piper were exchanging next to them. Which was saying something, because _apparently_ he wasn't always the most observant person. 

Well, he may not be the smartest demi-god or the most observant, but as he watched Piper and Jason head out the door, Annabeth's smooth hand clutched tightly in his own, Percy was sure he knew one thing at least.

They would definitely be doing that again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
